Una mágica Navidad al Estilo Cullen-Black
by romiang
Summary: La navidad a llegado y con ella trae una mágica sorpresa para los nuevos integrantes de la familia.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la gran autora Meyer. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Una Mágica Navidad al estilo Cullen- Black**_

El día era perfecto, había sol y una fresca brisa entrar por la ventana. Para ser sinceros, estaba todo nublado y solo uno que otro rayito de sol se filtraba por las gruesas nubes y la suave y fresca brisa que se sentía era más bien una ráfaga de viento helado que anunciaba una próxima tormenta.

Pero eso no importaba, para ella todos los días lluevan, truenen o nieven eran espectaculares, desde que está con su familia en paz y tranquilidad.

- ¿En qué está pensando señora Cullen?- escucha que le dicen mientras siente que unos fuertes y helados brazos le rodean la cintura acercándola a un cuerpo.

- Nada… solo… en que es un hermoso día… Perfecto para estar tranquilos… los dos juntos- termina con un sugerente susurro, imperceptible para nosotros pero perfectamente audible para la persona que la estaba abrazando, la cual respondió abrazándola más fuerte.

- Es una excelente idea amor- le respondió para darle luego un intenso beso que enseguida corto- Pero… creo que tendremos que dejarlo para la próxima- para darle un cortito beso. La chica quedó desconcertada un momento pero luego entendió el porqué dijo eso.

- ¡ABUELOS!- ese grito pertenecía a una voz infantil que por el ruido que hacía al correr no tardaría en llegar a su hogar. Edward y Bella se asomaron por la ventana para ver el dulce retoño de su hija venir hacia ellos.

Ya han pasado 18 largos y felices años desde la guerra con los Volturi. Todo había terminado, los problemas, las preocupaciones, ahora solo se dedicaban a vivir y disfrutar de toda la eternidad junto a toda su enorme familia.

Todas las parejas disfrutaban de su amor, incluyendo las que sobrepasaban las barreras impuestas por sus propias especies.

Cuando la pequeña Nessie cumplió la edad de 18 años Edward le concedió la mano de su hija en matrimonio a Jacob Black, por más siglo 21 en que se encuentren algunas cosas no cambiarían para nuestro guapo vampiro. Así que con mucho esfuerzo, y una poca/mucha ayuda de Bella, Jacob Black se caso con su amada impronta, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Y a los pocos meses de casados fueron bendecidos con la llegada de su pequeño milagro.

-Abuela, dile a E.J. que no diga mentiras- una pequeñita cuyos ojos eran idénticos a los de su abuela en sus tiempos de humana pedía su ayuda mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su abuelo.

- No es cierto abuela, es ella que es una tonta y no me cree- una copia en miniatura de Jacob Black pero con la particularidad de que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes arribo hacia donde ellos estaban mientras resoplaba por la actitud de su hermana.

Como lo oyen, son dos. Al igual que Nessie fue una gran sorpresa para sus padres, la de los Black-Cullen fue el doble al saber que estaban esperando mellizos.

El pequeño Edward Jacob Black Cullen, o E.J. como le gusta que le digan, la familia decidió que lo mejor era que siguieran con la tradición de la familia del abuelo materno, de que todos los hombres lleven el honroso nombre de Edward, claro que influencio mucho la gran insistencia de Bella de que como tenía los antiguos ojos de su marido tenía que tener su nombre. Era la copia exacta de su padre pero con los ojos de su abuelo Edward, travieso como el solo pero con una inteligencia y astucia que utilizaba para sus traviesos planes que efectuaba con ayuda de su tío Em y de algunos miembros de la manada, y de los cuales siempre lograba escapar gracias a las estrategias enseñadas por su tío Jasper. Bueno, casi siempre, ya que algunas veces no contaba con la intervención de su querida hermanita.

Como el pequeño E.J. era una copia del padre, la pequeña Sara Isabella lo era de su madre con la misma piel, los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello rizado de color oscuro, muchos dicen que es herencia de su bisabuelo Charlie pero todos los Black sabían que ese tono oscuro como la noche le pertenecía a Sara Black, su difunta abuela y por quien lleva su primer nombre. Era una cosita dulce y hermosa, inteligente y serena, cuando no se juntaba con su hermano, porque sino hasta los Volturi tiemblan. Era la sobrinita consentida de Rosalie, la muñequita de Alice, todo lo que podían pedir.

Los abuelos Cullen, Esme y Carlisle, no podían pedir nada más. Su hermosa familia no podía ser más perfecta y la llegada de esos hermosos angelitos solo fue el broche de oro.

Y Bella y Edward, no podían ser más feliz. Al principio fue muy duro, el recuerdo del embarazo de Bella persistía y atormentaban a todos con el temor de que Nessie sufra lo mismo. Pero todo resulto para bien, el embarazo fue difícil pero lo superaron y cuando nacieron los pequeños la alegría fue doble al ver que ambos bebés estaban en perfecto estado y que podían celebrar la llegada al mundo de estos maravillosos milagros, salvo Jacob, el saber que era padre y encima de mellizos fue tan impactante que no soporto y se desmayo solo durante unos minutos.

- E.J. no le digas tonta a tu hermanita- le regaño amorosamente Edward a su nieto. Este solo bajo la vista apenado, amaba mucho a sus abuelos y uno le gustaba que le retaran.

Edward suponiendo lo que su nieto estaba pensando le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello regalándole una sonrisa, el pequeño levanto la vista y se la devolvió, su humor volvió a la normalidad.

Lamentablemente para Edward el pequeño E.J. también era un escudo como su abuela solo que potenciado, además de proteger su mente y la de los demás también puede proyectarla como si fuera un muro, es tanto escudo mental como físico, lo que explica porque nunca su abuelo puede saber cuál será su próxima travesura para el disfrute de su tío Emmett.

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentan cuál es el problema?- propuso Edward mientras bajaba a la pequeña Sara y pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa para conducir a todos a la sala.

- Es que E.J. es un mentiroso abuelito- volvía a reprochar la niña enfatizado su pucherito.

- ¡Qué no! Ella no me cree, y eso que le dije lo mismo que me dijo el abuelo Carlisle- reprochaba el pequeño también enfatizando su puchero, resaltando las facciones idénticas que poseen.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo el abuelo Carlisle? Porque si él lo dijo algo de verdad debe tener- intervino Bella al ver que el nombre de su suegro estaba involucrado provocando que el pequeño Black sonría de oreja a oreja.

- El abuelo Carlisle me dijo que ahora más que nunca debo portarme bien, porque si hago más travesuras Papá Noel no me va a traer ningún regalo esta navidad- al principio empezó muy serio para recordar palabra por palabra dicha por el sabio rubio pero en las últimas oraciones se pudo escuchar cierto temor porque fueran verdad.

- De seguro el abuelo lo dijo para que te portes bien por tu última travesura- replico la pequeña que se encontraba sentada, todavía escéptica por lo escuchado.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo el abuelo o fue mentira?- pregunto dudoso el pequeño, en su mente pasaba que si era cierto no estaba tan seguro de que recibiría los regalos que quería.

Bella y Edward compartieron sus miradas, como siempre no era necesario las palabras, mediante sus ojos podían decirse todo lo que necesitaban saber.

- Todo lo que dijo el abuelo Carlisle… es cierto- confesó Edward.

La cara de los niños fue épica, E.J. estaba entre conforme por tener la razón pero con cierto temor, igual a la de la pequeña que por más inocente que parezca también tenía sus mañas.

- Pero… ¡¿Cómo lo hace?!- preguntaron/gritaron los pequeños al mismo tiempo intrigados al conocer las habilidades de este ser.

- ¿Tiene algún don como nosotros abuelita?- pregunto inocentemente Sara.

Al igual que su hermano y parte de su familia la pequeña Sara posee un don, uno verdaderamente extraño y maravilloso. Gracias a su herencia lobuna y a la conexión que tiene con la naturaleza estos seres, y a la vida a la que la misma naturaleza representa tiene la habilidad de curar heridas leves, por ahora, con sus propias manos. Además los animales no le temen, hasta los entiende, el bosque mismo le susurra cosas como las jugarretas de su hermano. Su padre siempre le dice que es un hada del bosque, su pequeña, dulce y hermosa hadita.

Sobre si alguna vez se transformarían todavía era muy pronto para decirlo, pero por ahora ambos están mostrando grandes habilidades.

- No, yo no diría que tiene un don sino que es más bien mágico. Gracias a su magia puede ver cual niño es bueno o malo y volar por todo mundo en solo una noche en su trineo- les explico Bella, sonriendo al ver las caras sorprendidas de sus nietos que por más listos y avanzados están en algunos temas todavía conservaban esa inocencia que tienen los niños.

- ¿Cómo puede comprar todos los juguetes, tiene muchas tarjetas de crédito como la tía Alice?- pregunto Sara.

- ¿O los compra por internet como la tía Alice?- continuó E.J.

- ¿O es, también, un obsesionado por las compras como la tía Alice?- concluyeron los dos al mismo tiempo inocentemente. Edward y Bella tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no tirarse al piso y reír como locos por las ocurrencias de sus nietos pero pensándolo de ese forma no estarían muy equivocados.

-No, Papá Noel no compra los regalos… como la tía Alice- Edward se permitió soltar unas risitas.

- El tiene muchísimos ayudantes que se encargan de construir y envolver los juguetes, algunas personas dicen que son duendes otros que son elfos, no estoy muy segura de cuál es el correcto- siguió explicando la abuela Bella.

En sus rostros existía la emoción pero también el temor de que esta navidad no sea como la imaginaron. Edward percibiendo cual era la preocupación de los pequeños, sobre todo del travieso E.J., decidió intervenir para calmar sus miedos.

- Pero no tienen de qué preocuparse, Papá Noel sabe distinguir muy bien cuales son actos de maldad y cuales puras travesuras infantiles- les explicó los niños.

- ¿De verdad abuelo?- dijo tímidamente el morenito, por lo que el mayor sonrió contagiando al infante.

- El abuelo Edward tiene razón, sino como se explicaría que haya recibido tantos regalos a pesar de todas las travesuras que les hice a mis padres- dijo la voz de un hombre.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami!- gritaron ambos niños al ver a su progenitor y su madre en la entrada de la casa de sus abuelos.

Jacob Black junto con su esposa, Nessie, estaban en busca de sus retoños y como no podía ser de otra manera, esos pequeños pícaros se encontraban con sus abuelos maternos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los padres de su esposa escucharon la explicación de la nueva pelea de sus hijos y de la incertidumbre que comenzaron a sentir con respecto de sus regalos y del mágico ser desconocidos para ellos.

No era de extrañarse que no supieran de ese personaje tan conocido por todo el mundo, su apariencia puede que sea la de dos pequeños de 2 años pero cronológicamente solo tienen un año de vida. Gracias a su sangre licántropo el crecimiento avanzado que sufrió Nessie, los pequeños no lo padecieron en la misma magnitud, aparentaban física como mentalmente más edad pero por fortuna no es muy separado de la verdadera. Así que se podría decir que esta será su primera navidad por lo que estaban muy emocionados.

- ¿Papi, de verdad hacías muchas travesuras?- pregunto la princesita de la familia a su padre, la cual cuando vio a sus padres corrió a su encuentro, al igual que su hermano solo que este fue en dirección de su madre y también estaba expectante de la respuesta de su padre.

Nessie vio a su marido con burla, a ver como hacía para salir de esta sin que su hijo lo vea como luz verde para sus próximas travesuras.

- Bueno… no travesuras, solo que me escapaba mucho al bosque y sus abuelos las veían oscuras al tener que encontrarme- les contó la anécdota que consideró más inocente. Total sus hijos vivían más en el bosque que dentro de la casa y con 8 vampiros y dos manadas de lobos difícilmente se perderían.

- Mmm… ¿A quién me recuerda eso?- dijo Bella consiguiendo que E.J. sonría avergonzado como diciendo "culpable", pero Edward sabía que se refería a su hija, la cual por verse a escondidas con Jacob hizo que su madre se preocupara varias veces dejando la tarea de tranquilizarla a él, que verdaderamente encantado realizaba el trabajo.

- Así que ya saben niños, si hasta papá recibió regalos ustedes no tiene de que preocuparse- les dijo su madre guiñándoles un ojo, los chicos suspiraron tranquilos después de esa confesión.

- Ahora… Mientras los grandes hablan de cosas importantes ¿Por qué no van con el tío Seth a jugar? Hoy le tocaba hacer ronda y conociéndolo debe estar durmiendo por ahí, vayan a despertarlo- les dijo Jacob a sus hijos y en unos segundos desaparecieron de la casa, su tío Seth era el más divertido y más cuando se enojaba porque lo despertaban.

- Y… ¿Qué es eso importante de lo que los grandes deben hablar? Pregunto con sorna Bella mirando a su yerno, este solo sonrió. De repente las facciones tranquilas de Edward cambiaron y muy serio habló.

- ¡NO!, ni pensarlo Jacob.

…

- Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea- repetía Edward con los brazos cruzados sentado al lado de su mujer en la casa principal de los Cullen.

- Pero Edward ¿Qué mejor forma de que los chicos festejen su primera navidad que con la visita de Papá Noel? Sería la navidad perfecta- explicaba su idea el lobo de la familia.

Desde que escuchó toda la charla de sus hijos en la casa esa idea empezó a hacerle cosquillas y les gustaría que sus hijos tengan esa experiencia.

- Creo que la idea de Jacob es muy buena- dio su opinión Esme, la cual comenzó a ilusionarse con todas las posibilidades para decorar el cuarto elegido para esa escena.

- Opinó igual, va a ser un dulce recuerdo- dijo Carlisle- Cuando le conté la historia a E.J. quedó muy maravillado con el personaje- continuo dando su opinión recordando el rostro absorto de su bisnieto al escuchar el relato.

- Pero…- sigo protestando Edward siendo interrumpido.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Edward! A mí también me cuesta decirlo pero la ocurrencia del chucho es muy buena- por primera vez Rosalie defendía a Jacob- Deberíamos aprovechar la primera buena idea que tuvo este perro- termino diciendo mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa burlona. Claro, lo defendía a su manera.

Edward solo bufo indignado de que su familia apoyara a ese perro.

- ¿Y quién haría de Papá Noel?- preguntó gruñendo mientras Bella le acariciaba el brazo como forma de consolación, los demás solo festejaban su victoria. Sobre todo Jacob quien no siempre le ganaba a su suegro por lo que no decidió aprovechar el momento para burlarse, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

- ¡Vamos Edward! Estoy seguro que te verías genial de Papá Noel- al instante todos comenzaron a reír. Por más que Bella, Carlisle y Esme trataron de disimular rieron un poco, claro más recatados que Emmett y Jacob.

Edward solo gruño ante el comentario y el pensamiento que se cruzaba por la mente de su nuero. Tener que estar con un traje rojo enorme, que para simular el gran estómago tendría que ponerse una buena cantidad de almohadas, con barba, sombrero y repitiendo la frasecita con una risa tonta "jo, jo, jo, feliz navidad" no era su idea de disfrutar la primera navidad con sus nietos.

- ¿Por qué no mejor tu Jacob?- pregunto gruñendo- ¿Eres el padre, no? Y con tu tamaño serías perfecto para ser Papá Noel.

- No puedo, como soy el padre tengo que estar cerca de mis niños, es su primera navidad- dijo sonriente el aludido- Además, donde se ha visto un Papá Noel moreno y tan bueno como yo- contesto presumidamente.

Edward, como la mayoría de los que estaban en la sala, rodó los ojos ante el amor propio que demostraba el chucho por sí mismo.

- Edward tiene razón, el no da para hacer de Papá Noel- salió en defensa de su hermano Jasper, el cual sonrió agradecido- Por su complextura física quedaría mal, Jacob en ese sentido sería perfecto- Edward volteo a mirarlo burlonamente, Jake tenía ganas de sacarle la lengua pero se contuvo- Pero como dijo por su tono de piel no es el más indicado- ahora si no se contuvo y con mucho gusto le saco la lengua, Edward solo rodo los ojos.

Sus esposas los miraban con ternura, como si fueran dos chiquilines que juegan a odiarse pero que en el fondo saben que son buenos amigos, cuando quieren.

-Debería ser alguien con un tono de piel claro pero que tenga el tamaño de Jacob- cuando Jasper terminó con su exposición, todos los presentes, al mismo tiempo, tuvieron la misma idea.

Jasper, Edward y Jacob compartieron una sonrisa de lo más maliciosa, para luego voltear la mirada, como todos los demás hacia el lugar en donde estaba Emmett sentado con los brazos cruzados.

Emmett se encontraba pensando en quien podría ser la persona perfecta para el trabajo, amaba a esos niños como si fueron propios y planeaba hacer lo que sea para que tenga la navidad perfecta, por eso cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraban toda la familia se extraño y cuando vio la mirada de sus hermanos un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

- Hee… ¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto inocentemente provocando que la sonrisa de toda la familia aumentara.

…

La noche del 24 de diciembre se presentó con una de las típicas nevadas a las que estaba acostumbrado Forks otorgándole al lugar el aspecto de una perfecta postal navideña.

Esme se había esmerado con la cena para los miembros de la familia que necesitaban alimentos. Charlie junto con Sue, ambos decidieron darle otra oportunidad al matrimonio, y Billy Black fueron los invitados especiales de la noche, a pesar de los años todavía estaban en forma para disfrutar de sus bisnietos y nietos respectivamente. Las dos manadas y sus familias también fueron invitadas pero sabiendo que esta noche era especial para los Black- Cullen decidieron darle su espacio y que disfruten de sus nietos y bisnietos, pero quedaron en que el día 25 todos lo celebrarían en la playa, tanto vampiros como lobos.

Charlie y Billy al fin cumplieron su sueño de ser familia, no como Charlie esperaba pero no le molestaba, había aprendido a soportar a Edward. Con respecto a Billy, él todavía no podía creer que su hijo lo había hecho abuelo, sin importar que fueran vampiros, lobos o ambos para él solo eran sus adorables e inquietos nietos y el simple hecho de ver a su hijo feliz con la familia que formó era lo único que le importaba.

La cena fue estupenda, entre las bromas de Jacob y Emmett, las anécdotas de Carlisle, Jasper y Edward, las peleas de Jacob y Rosalie, las ocurrencias de E.J., Sara y Alice, y las alabanzas a la comida preparada por Esme, Bella y Nessie la noche pasó volando y se acercaba la doce de la noche. Los pequeños a pesar de ser híbridos de vampiros no era fundamental la sangre humana, en ocasiones con tomar su vaso de sangre una vez al mes era suficiente, pero con respecto a la hora de dormir era necesario sus seis horas y en este momento esas horas les estaban reclamando, así que si Emmett quería hacer su debut actoral de papá Noel debía hacerlo ya.

Fue difícil convencerlo, a él tampoco le emocionaba representar a un hombre enorme tan sexy, palabras exactas del aludido. Fue gracias a Rosalie que lo convencieron, no saben qué fue lo que le dijo al oído y no querían saber, la cara traumada de Edward les daba una idea no muy agradable.

Faltando solo media hora Emmett fue por su disfraz, todo iba a salir perfecto, Jasper lo planeo detalladamente, excepto por un pequeño detalle, la curiosidad de sus sobrinos.

E. J. vio salir a su tío Emmett y recordó lo de ser un niño bueno para que Papá Noel le traiga muchos regalos, a lo mejor si le ayudaba en lo que sea que haga a su tío tal vez tenga un punto extra con ese ser, su hermanita al ver que él se levantaba de la mesa lo siguió. Nadie noto su ausencia estaban demasiado entretenidos con las charlas.

- E.J… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Sara al alcanzarlo en el corredor.

- Vi que el tío Em salió, a lo mejor fue a buscar algo y pienso ayudarle- contestó orgulloso de su acto.

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

- Tal vez necesita ayuda- dijo mientras levantaba las hombros despreocupado.

- ¿Estás haciendo buena letra para recibir regalos?- pregunto su hermana escéptica.

- No, como cre…- comenzó negando pero la mirada de su hermana que decía no me engañas le obligó desistir- Bien, es por eso- bufo resignado, hasta ahora jamás pudo engañar a su hermanita.

- Bien, te ayudare-le informó a su hermano, este se le quedó mirando extrañado por el ofrecimiento- ¿Qué? El otro día jugando manche la ropa de la tía Alice con pintura y la tire, no quiero arriesgarme- le contestó mientras levantaba los hombros.

Así siguieron su rumbo por el corredor de la casa de los bisabuelos Cullen. Durante el tiempo que duró su mini-charla, Emmett- Papá Noel ya se encontraba en la sala principal dejando los regalos bajo el árbol. Jasper le aconsejo que para que los chicos no lo reconocieran no prenda las luces y cuando sean unos minutos antes de las doce se ubique en la chimenea así cuando sea la hora en punto los niños lo verán marchándose.

Era un buen plan, lástima que Jasper no previó que Emmett siendo Emmett tumbaría y destrozaría varios adornos y para que Esme no lo regañe los escondería en el saco donde tenía los juguetes, mientras que los mellizos al buscarlo escucharían el ruido de algo quebrándose e irían hacia el lugar donde se escucho el sonido encontrándose con un desconocido, bastante gordo, que estaba guardando en un saco, al parecer, todos sus regalos.

El plan había fallado y de la pero manera.

-¡HHAAAAAAAAA!- retumbó por toda la casa siendo fácilmente escuchado por los humanos y en especial los vampiros.

Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Jacob fueron los primeros en salir velozmente al reconocer la voz del enorme vampiro, preocupados de lo que pueda ocurrir. Bella, Nessie y Esme ayudaron a los Swan a llegar más rápido, lo mismo que Carlisle solo que él ayudo a Billy con su silla de ruedas.

Cuando los primeros llegaron a la sala con la escena que se encontraron fue tan desopilante que es imposible describir su cara.

Emmett, con un disfraz rojo, estaba en el suelo enrollado en lo que parecía ser un adorno largo rojo y dorado como si fuera una especie de soga por todo el cuerpo, con sus adorables sobrinos encima de él aporreándolo son unos martillos inflables de juguetes.

Cuando los niños lo vieron pensaron que era alguien que quería sacarles los juguetes por ser niños malos, pero según sus abuelos eran solo traviesos, y ellos no mentían, así que no permitirían que les quiten los juguetes que se merecían. A veces pueden pelear entre ellos pero cuando se unen no hay persona, vampiro o lobo que los pare.

E.J. utilizando su don creó una barrera alrededor del sujeto mientras su hermana buscaba algo con que atarlo y los juguetes que dejaron ahí para defenderse, para su fortuna ese extraño estaba tan enfrascado murmurando palabras poco entendibles que no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo escuchó un pequeño grito que decía

- ¡Ahora Sara!-

Cuando escuchó eso trató de darse vuelta pero un extraño campo de fuerza limitaba sus movimientos, E.J. redujo el tamaño de su escudo para que sea más fácil para su hermana golpearlo con un centro de mesa de su abuela Esme, cuando ella sepa que fue por defender su hogar y sus obsequios los perdonaría.

El grito y el golpe fue tan sorpresivo que distrajo a Emmett otorgándole la oportunidad perfecta a los chicos para atarlo velozmente con el adorno de una de las escaleras y tumbarlo en el piso, ante la caía solo pudo gritar por la sorpresa.

Dos niños de un año con apariencia de dos derrotaron a una vampiro con décadas de experiencias en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, si alguien vio el orgullo masculino y peleador de Emmett haga el favor de avisar muchas gracias.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- pregunto Carlisle al llegar y ver todo el espectáculo consiguiendo despertar a los demás mientras Bella prendía las luces de la sala permitiendo que Charlie y los demás vean todo y entiendan la reacción de los vampiros y lobo.

- Atrapamos a un ladrón Abuelito Carlisle- dijo feliz Sara con una inocente sonrisa.

- Somos como el abuelito Charlie, atrapamos a los malos- dijo orgullo E.J. logrando que una pisca de orgullo llene el corazón de su abuelo nombrado. Desde que Charlie les explico cuál era su trabajo E.J. trataba de imitarlo, para él es lo más cercano a ser un superhéroe aunque a veces se comporte como un pequeño y travieso villano.

- ¿¡Emmett qué te pasó!?- preguntó sorprendida Rose acercándose a su marido.

- ¿Emmett?- dijo los mellizos al mismo tiempo mientras sus padre los alzaban para que su tío pueda parase.

- Mnñnmpsm- trataba de decir algo Emmett pero tenía en su boca una piña que servía de decoración, los chicos se la pusieron cuando pegó el grito y como no podía mover sus brazos porque la cosa con lo que amarraron estaba tan enredada que no se podía soltar no se la podía sacar. Si esto le hubieran hecho a otra persona y no a él, podría decir que estaba sumamente orgulloso de sus sobrinos, hicieron un gran trabajo neutralizándolo. Rosalie le sacó la piña mientras Jasper y Esme lo desenredaban.

-¡¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?! ¡ESAS PEQUEÑAS BESTÍA ME PASARON!- explicaba/ gritaba un histérico Emmett- ME ATACARON POR SORPRESA CON SUS DONES Y SUS JUGUETES, LUEGO ME ATARON Y SE SUBIERON ENCIMA DE MÍ COMO SI FUERA UN CABALLO PARA DESPUÉS PONER UNA PIÑA EN LA BOCA, ¡EN LA BOCA! ESA COSA TIENE ESPINAS ¿TIENEN UNA IDEA DE CÓMO DUELE Y EN LA BOCA?- claro que a Emmett lo dolía más su orgullo perdido, sería difícil recuperarse después de eso.

Todos quedaron unos minutos mudos para que luego el silencio sea roto por una suave risa, Bella pensando que esto que acababan de hacer sus nietos era como una especie de justicia divina en contra de Emmett por todas los chistes de mal gusto que les hacía, los cuales había prometido no hacer y no cumplió, no resistió más la tentación y se largo a reír. Si, la venganza es tan dulce.

Todos los demás la siguieron, menos Emmett que todavía se sentía humillado y los pequeños que no entendían nada de nada.

- ¡Si ríanse! Ya me necesitarán para que me disfrace de algo más- exclamo indignado Emmett mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No te enojes osito- le consolaba amorosamente su esposa- Aun todo atado eres el más sexy Papá Noel de todos- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar todo.

- ¿Por qué el tío Emmett tiene esa ropa?- la voz inocente de Sara hizo que todos recordaran que los chicos estaban presente y cuál era el motivo principal de qué Emmett vista de ese modo.

- ¡Eso! ¿No qué ese traje lo usa Papá Noel? ¿Por qué las tiene el tío?- preguntaba bastante enojado E.J. en los brazos de su madre- ¿Acaso era mentira lo que nos dijeron?- pregunto indignado por cómo fueron engañados.

- Verán chicos… lo que pasa… es que… ¿Nessie?- intentaba explicar nervioso su esposo pero aceptémoslo a Jake no se le iba a ocurrir algo bueno por eso recurrió a su mujer la cual lo fulminó con la mirada por meterla en este lio.

- Lo que papi quiere decir es… es que…- Nessie tenía más luces que Jake pero la forma en que esos ojos de color verde y chocolate la miraban entre furiosos y decepcionados bloqueaban cualquier pensamiento, le recordaban tanto a su padre y madre cuando la regañaban por ir a ver a su Jacob sin permiso- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- cuando era pequeña y tenía algún problema siempre recurría a sus padres, ellos siempre le dijeron que por más años que tengan siempre sería su niña y le ayudarían, ahora era un buen momento para aprovecharse de eso.

Edward y Bella abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de que les pasará la pelota a ellos pero no podían escapar, los ojitos de sus nietos ya fueron enfocados hacia su dirección y exigían una explicación en ese momento.

Cuando Edward estaba por hablar y decirle toda la verdad, Bella le había dicho que confiaba en lo que decidiera mediante tu mente, una forma dulce de decir "te lo dejo todo a ti", los relojes anunciaron las doce de la noche.

- ¡Ya es navidad familia! ¡Feliz navidad amor!- dijo Edward a Bella mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

- ¡Feliz navidad amor!- correspondió a su saludo luego de que el beso terminara para luego saludar a toda la familia.

Todos viendo como los salvo la campana empezaron a saludarse, en especial a los pequeños que entre tanto beso y abrazo olvidaron todo el asunto. Pero algo llamo la atención de los pequeños.

- ¿Escuchan eso?- pregunto E.J. mientras trataba de poner atención al sonido y trataba de bajarse de los brazos de su madre al igual que su hermana.

- Parecen cascabeles- dijo Esme confundida, no tenía ningún adorno que pueda provocar un sonido así.

- Quizás es el verdadero Papá Noel- les dijo Carlisle a los chicos que lo miraron sorprendidos para salir corriendo hacia afuera donde se escuchaba ese sonido.

Todos sonrieron viendo esa escena y los siguieron hasta el patio, en donde se encontraron a los pequeños juntos a dos enormes regalos cuyas envolturas fueron destruidas rápidamente.

- ¡Waaww! ¡Un equipo completo certificado de policías! Ahora si seré como el abuelo Charlie- anunciaba alegremente E.J. provocando sonrisas en todos los mayores pero la ternura y el orgullo en su bisabuelo.

- ¡Un set completo de dibujo y pintura! ¡Que se quitan al lavar! Ya no tengo que tirar la ropa de la tía Alice si la mancho- todos rieron ante esa confesión salvo Alice que pegó un chillón "QUE", logrando que todos aumenten sus risas.

A pesar de todos los problemas de Papá Noel fue una maravillosa navidad pero todavía quedaba algo por aclarar.

- Bueno… salió todo mejor de lo esperado, excelente trabajo Jacob y buena elección de regalos chicos- les felicitos Edward a su hija y marido, estos quedaron confundidos.

- Creíamos que ustedes compraron los regalos papá, nosotros pagamos un viaje a Disney- dijo Nessie confundida mientras su marido solo asentía. Gracias a la asesoría de los Cullen el taller casero de Jake prospero permitiéndole tener varias sucursales.

- No, Edward y yo les compramos bicicletas, están en el garaje- dijo Bella al escuchar la conversación- ¿Rosalie, Emmett?- les preguntó a sus hermanos.

- Nosotros les compramos un equipo oficial de futbol y una colección de muñecas- dijo Rosalie mientras Emmett decía por lo bajo "como golpea la niña debí comprar dos equipo de futbol americano" ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de Rose.

- Ropa de la mejor marca para ambos y Jasper les compró unas guitarras para ambos- dijo Alice antes que Bella les pregunte.

- ¿Papá, Sue, Billy?- pregunto Bella intrigada por este misterio.

- Son unas entradas para el nuevo parque de diversiones que abrieron en Port Angel, los chicos ya nos dieron su permiso- contesto Charlie mientras Nessie y Jake asentían sobre la autorización.

- El mío está en la reserva chicos, pensaba dárselos mañana, son un equipo para tallar madera y de mecánica, creía que les gustaría- dijo Billy bastante sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido, podía afirmar que era la navidad más loca que recordara haber pasado.

- ¿Esme, Carlisle?- preguntó ya desesperado Edward, esto no le estaba gustando nada. Como Alice tampoco podía ver a los niños no contaba con ella para que vea si algo malo pasaría.

- Nosotros les compramos libros de cuentos policiales y aventuras para E.J. y un juego de doctor para Sara, no conseguí a E.J. pero quizás tenga suerte con Sara- dijo Carlisle mientras guiñaba un ojo a Charlie quien solo rio con ganas. A diferencia de todos que estaban intrigadísimos por quien dejo los regalos, él estaba de lo más tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, una a la que se podría catalogar como ¿pícara?

- Si no fue ninguno de los presentes ¿Quién demonios le dio esos regalos a mis hijos?- exclamo desesperado Jake, no permitiría que nadie toque a sus bebés.

En ese crítico momento se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido que los llevó a este lugar en un principio, solo que en esta ocasión venía del cielo. Todos voltearon rápidamente sus cabezas para arriba, salvo Carlisle quien lo hizo lentamente. Lo que estaban presenciando les dejó con la boca abierta y más de uno, vampiro o humano, se frotó los ojos por si estaba viendo mal.

En medio del cielo, al frente de la luna que comenzaba a asomarse de entre las nubes, se podía apreciar la figura de una persona sobre una especie de trineo tirado por renos. Para cualquiera de esa distancia no podría escuchar nada pero para los vampiros y los lobos fue perfectamente audible el "¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz navidad familia Cullen, Swan y Black! ¡Hasta el próximo año E.J. y Sara sigan siendo buenos niños!" para ir desapareciendo poco a poco.

- ¡Muchas gracias Papá Noel! ¡Hasta el próximo año!- le agradecieron los pequeños al mismo tiempo para luego ponerse a jugar con sus regalos.

Los adultos, todavía estupefactos, no podían creer lo que vieron, el único tranquilo era Carlisle, el cual se tomó el atrevimiento de saludarlo con el brazo, claro que nadie se dio cuenta.

- De verdad era… era…- Jasper no podía terminar la frase, ni en todas sus batallas vio algo semejante.

- Si lo veía en mis visiones ni yo lo creería- dijo la pequeña vampiro sorprendida por primera vez en su vida.

- Bueno… si existen hombres lobos quien dice que él no puede existir- dijo Charlie después de aclararse la garganta mientras miraba disimuladamente a un Jake con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

- ¿Creen… qué nos dejó algún regalo?- pregunto Emmett todavía vestido de Papá Noel consiguiendo que todos los miraran para luego salir corriendo hasta donde estaban todos los regalos, incluyendo a Esme, Charlie, Sue y Billy.

- Chicos será mejor que entremos, parece que esta apunto de nevar- decía Carlisle a los niños, los cuales obedecieron llevando sus juguetes con ellos. Cuando Carlisle estaba por entrar a la casa siguiendo a sus nietos fue detenido por Edward.

- Carlisle… ¿Acaso sabías qué?...- todos estaban preocupados excepto por Carlisle, quien en todo momento permaneció tranquilo, más allá de su calma habitual estaba tranquilo y feliz, como si estuviera ansioso por algo.

- Edward, hijo, sabes bien que soy muy discreto con mis cosas- le decía Carlisle a su hijo- Pero puedo decirte que durante mis 300 años he visto cosas más allá del entendimiento humano y conocido a personas a las cuales solo puedo clasificar como mágicas- confeso Carlisle sonriendo para luego entrar a la casa. Edward quedó muy sorprendido, no importaban los años que pasarán, su padre jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

- ¡Abuelo Edward!- grito Sara.

- ¡También tienes regalos!- continuó E.J.

- Ya voy niños- dijo sonriendo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus queridos nietos y la hermosa familia que formó.

La navidad es esa época del año en donde la magia y el amor se sienten en el aire, la inocencia de los niños está más a flor de piel que nunca y nuestro deber es que, por lo menos, una vez al año ellos vivan la magia que trae con ella la navidad. Pero sin olvidar que lo importante no son los regalos, sino el momento que vivimos con toda nuestra familia y amigos, las charlas o anécdotas que siempre cuentan nuestros tíos y abuelos, los juegos y ocurrencias de los miembros más chicos de la familia y los gestos de cariño y buenos deseos que nos regalan todos nuestros seres queridos.

Esa es la verdadera magia de la navidad, nunca debemos de olvidarlo, porque mientras recordemos todo esto y todos los bellos momentos vividos con nuestra familia es cuando podemos decir que somos inmortales.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi pequeño regalo de navidad y es una forma de disculpa por mi tardanza con mis fics, en serio lamento el tiempo que estuve desaparecida pero en mi otro fic doy mi explicación.**

**Espero que está noche buena la pasen muy bien con su familia y sus seres queridos, y que en está navidad Papá Noel les traiga lo que desean jajaja y que el nacimiento del niño Jesús les traiga muchas bendiciones para ustedes y toda su familia.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo!**

**¡Éxitos y saludos!**


End file.
